Disclosure
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Takes place immediately after Isis.  My version of how Clark told Lois the whole truth.


"How?"

Lois put her finger over his lips squelching the question.

"Clark, shut up," she said, leaning down and once again kissing him.

The whole world dropped away as Clark wrapped his arms around Lois's back.

Lois finally brought her head back up. "That's how I knew. When I was kissed by The Blur. I knew. I just knew. But, I tried to give you time, so that you could tell me when you were ready. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to tell me."

Clark smiled. "I wanted to tell you so many times, Lois." Clark 's voice softened. "I know you have questions. I would like to answer them for you, but somewhere a little more private."

"Okay." Lois knew she sounded a little too excited, but she didn't care.

"Uh, Lois?"

"Yeah?"

"You are going to have to get off of me first."

"Oh, right." Lois smiled embarrassed.

Clark pressed the button for the elevator to go down. "Are you sure this doesn't make you feel any different towards me?"

Lois could see the uncertainty in Clark 's eyes. She smiled. "No, you are still the same ol' farm boy to me, Smallville."

Clark smiled back at her.

"Down? We're not going to the roof?"

Clark shook his head. "Nope. I thought we would go somewhere a little bit more private."

A few moments later Lois looked around the deserted alley behind the Daily Planet, confused. "So, the alley is more private than the roof?"

"No." Clark shook his head. "Close your eyes, Lois."

Lois cocked her head to one side.

"Just trust me, okay?" Clark asked gently. "Fine" Lois said closing her eyes.

Lois felt herself being lifted as if she was as light as a feather. Clark 's arms tightened protectively around her as air suddenly rushed past her.

"I thought the loft might be a better place to talk."

Lois opened her eyes and saw that she was standing, well Clark was standing, and she was still being held, in the Kent 's barn.

"Wow."

"You okay?" Lois saw the concern in Clark 's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's one thing to know you move fast. It is another to experience it first hand." Then smiling cheekily at him, "Oh, and Clark you can put me down now."

"Yeah, right."

Lois wandered over to the window looking out over the farm, still mesmerized that she had been in Metropolis only seconds before. She turned back to Clark who was looking at her expectantly. "So, we going to have that talk now?"

"Yeah, but I think you might want to sit down for this one." Clark gestured towards the couch.

Lois again obliged. "I don't know what you are so nervous about telling me. You grew up in Smallville. There have been a lot of meteor infected people. That is nothing to be ashamed about. I've already told you that doesn't make me feel differently about you."

Clark flashed back to when his dad first talked to him about his origins.

_"Son, you're parents weren't exactly from around here." _

_"Where are they from?" _

_Jonathan didn't answer. He just looked up at the sky. _

_"So, what are you trying to tell me dad? That I'm from another planet?" _

"I am _affected_ by the meteorites, but I am not_ infected_ by the meteorites."

"What? Care to run that one by me one more time?" Lois raised her eyebrows.

Clark sat down on the couch facing Lois. There really wasn't a gentle way to say what he needed to.

"Lois, my parents found me the day of the first meteor shower."

"It's not a news flash that you're adopted, Smallville."

"No, Lois. My parents didn't just adopt me on that day. They found me. In a field. Along with my ship."

Clark sat and waited for the questions to come.

"Ship? What do you mean _ship_?"

"Space ship as in 'Alien From Another Planet'."

"So, you mean all those stories in the Inquisitor about an alien invasion were real? And about you? Lois leaned away from Clark.

Clark took a quick breath. Maybe she wasn't taking it so well after all.

"You gave them the scoop before me?" Lois asked incredulous.

Clark sighed. "Lois, I've never done an article with anybody. That's your first reaction? That someone has gotten a story before you?" Clark let out a small laugh. "So, you're completely fine with everything?"

"Well, it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Clark," Lois said. "Where you come from doesn't matter to me."

"Any questions?" Clark knew that saying that to Lois Lane was like waving a bone in front of a hungry dog, but he wanted Lois to know everything.

"You said you weren't infected by the meteors but you were affected by them. What do you mean by that?

Clark took a breath. "It might be easier to me to show you this than to tell you." Clark got up and walked over and pulled a small silver-colored box out of a drawer. "I know you may think I'm invincible. But I'm not. Where the green meteor rock has given other people abilities, it weakens me and if I'm around it long enough it would kill me."

Clark handed Lois the box, taking a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Clark, I am not going to intentionally hurt you." Lois said, keeping a firm grip on the box.

"I want you to see for yourself. This way, in the future, if I get in trouble, you will know how to help me." Clark gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster.

Lois stared at Clark for several moments, silent. "You're sure about this?"

Clark nodded as Lois opened the box, noticing how it suddenly seem to glow.

The reaction was immediate as always. Instivictly he pulled away as his breathing became labored.

" Clark ?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

"You can close the box now, Lois".

She did and saw the rush of relief cross his features. "The box is made of lead. It is the one thing that can shield me from the rock's effects."

"So, is that how you were stabbed? But, that dagger I pulled out of you was blue." Lois was confused.

"You pulled the dagger out?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do to help you. You looked like you were dead, so I pulled it out."

"You saved my life." Clark smiled. "The dagger was made out of a blue version of those rocks. The blue meteor strips me of my power, they make me a normal human just like you.. I almost died then, Lois. If you hadn't removed it then I would have."

Lois reached for Clark 's side, her fingertips met only smooth, unblemished skin. "You don't have a scar. How is that possible?"

"You saw me stand in the sunlight before I vanished." Clark said. "The sun gives me my abilities and that's how I heal."

"Wow." Lois said. "So, what all can you do? Can you fly like Kara? Is she the same as you?"

"Yes, Kara is the same as me. No, I can't fly, yet." Clark said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yet?"

"I haven't exactly figured out how."

"Well, that is just something we'll have to work on then, won't we?"

Clark shook his head. "Lois, I love you."

"Same here."

A/N: Again, I don't own anything other than my computer and my idea. Thanks again to my lovely beta for helping out with this. If you have enjoyed this story, please leave a review.


End file.
